M4A1-S Iron Wolf
M4A1-S Iron Wolf is a VVIP variant of the M4A1 Silencer assault rifle. Overview The M4A1-Silencer is now featured with furious silver wolf design, along with being gold-plated and blue light effect on it. Like any M4A1-VIP, this weapon has a usual buttplate melee attack for melee combat and increased reload speed, however since it's placed in Noble class, its reload speed is only on pair with the M4A1-S Jewelry variant, and inferior to all other M4A1-S VIPs. Similar to M4A1-S G Spirit, this weapon is the combination of M4A1-S and Glock-18. The M4A1-S is simply a rifle kit for the Glock-18 as it can be either attached or detached. This can be done by pressing 1 to toggle between M4A1-S Mode amd Glock-18 Mode. The Glock-18 Iron Wolf's design is somehow similar to Desert Eagle. When changed to the Glock-18 Mode, the pistol is hold one hand. Because of that, combining with the fully automatic firing mode, it has very high recoil and low accuracy, but higher damage dealing. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Russia' VVIP Features *'Pistol Mode' (or 1000 Shot):' Press 1 to toggle between the M4A1-S and the Glock-18. *'Weapon Display: you can inspect the weapon as the character get the Glock-18 to look around it, and then put it back. *'Fast Reload.' *'Buttplate Melee Attack.' *'Increased (+1) ammo' for all equipped Rifles. *'100% EXP '''bonus for the owner. *'20% EXP bonus for everyone. *'''10% GP '''bonus for everyone. Trivia *Similar to Barrett M82A1-Iron Shark, the default visual effect on this weapon is blue; however, it will change to red when shooting. *Unlike the older VVIP weapon, this gun didn't receive discount sale when it arrived at CF Vietnam; instead, it becomes limited time prize on the Treasure Crate web event, forcing players to spend a lot more money to obtain it rather than getting it at a lower price (due to the nature of the wheel, with the minimum guaranteed price up to 5000 Vcoin, well beyond the most expensive VVIP weapons in 2015). Later on, this gun was added to the in-game VVIP Tab, but was re-categorized as Victor rather than its intended Noble class and thus, it features the same price with AK12-Iron Spider and nearly on the same line with any M4A1-VIP; however, its Bag Icon and HUD Icon still have the Noble class icon. **This makes M4A1-S Iron Wolf the second most ridiculously priced VVIP in CF Vietnam (the first being AK47-Beast's original prices) due to its mediocre value among other M4A1-S VVIP yet being priced so high with no discount; furthermore, the price isn't worth comparing to another Noble weapon - M4A1-S Jewelry. **It was later re-categorized back again as Noble weapon after an update. **Just like CF Vietnam, in CF Brazil this gun will have a ridiculous price even with its mediocre value among other M4A1-S VVIP. The M4A1-S Jewelry price in CFBR is 98,000 ZP, but somehow this (worse) M4A1 is tagged at 125,000 ZP. *This gun was going to be called '''M4A1-S Pegasus in CF Brazil, but they later changed the name to Iron Wolf before the pre-sale and the official release. The reasons for that are still unknown. Gallery M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_RD.png|Render (Default) GLOCK_18_IRON_WOLF_RD.png|Render (Change Mode) M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(1).png|HUD (Default) M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(4).png|HUD (Change Mode) M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(5).png|Buttplate Attack M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(8).png|Drawing (Default) M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(7).png|Drawing (Change Mode) M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(6).png|Inspect M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_(2).png|Shooting Iron Wolf Artwork.png|Artwork Videos 【CF】 Cross Fire China M4A1-S Iron Wolf & Glock 18C-Iron Wolf (M4A1-猎神) VVIP ! CFQQ M4A1-S Iron Wolf & Glock-18-Iron Wolf (VVIP) 【CF】 Cross Fire China Observe M4A1-S Iron Wolf & Glock 18C-Iron Wolf (M4A1-猎神) VVIP ! CF M4A1-S Iron Wolf CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S & GLOCK-18 IRON WOLF (VVIP) Gameplay & Showcase CrossFire Vietnam M4A1-S Iron Wolf VVIP Weapon Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP